


Virgo Shaka's NSFW Alphabet ♍

by UltraVioletSoul



Series: Gold Saints NSFW Alphabet [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraVioletSoul/pseuds/UltraVioletSoul
Summary: Ever wondered what the man closest to divinity would be like as a lover?[[Virgo Shaka x F!Reader]]
Relationships: Virgo Shaka/Reader, Virgo Shaka/You
Series: Gold Saints NSFW Alphabet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631977
Comments: 27
Kudos: 35





	Virgo Shaka's NSFW Alphabet ♍

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear lawd, I’ve always found it a little ~~(ok, terribly)~~ difficult to imagine Shaka of all people in a romantic relationship. Out of the twelve gold saints, he’s probably the least likely to be in one. It was already too much effort for my brain to picture him holding hands with anyone, let alone expressing any interest in doing the do, but here I am… writing an NSFW post about him. 
> 
> I need to clarify that these headcanons are about Shaka post the Twelve Houses story arc. Honestly, he would have _**zero**_ interest in anyone before that since he was a little of an arrogant and vain jerk or, if he did, he would be too proud to admit it because _how can a god-like figure like him feel that way?? Ludicrous!_
> 
> Anyways, yes, after the fight with Ikki (what an absolute mad lad that guy is, bless him), Shaka would be more open to the idea of a romantic relationship but I still feel it’d happen under some special circumstances. And he’s going to be a peculiar boyfriend.
> 
> This is a very belated birthday gift for an amazing friend because she loves Shaka, ever since I dragged her into Saint Seiya hell ♥♥. ~~Forgive me if it’s terrible *le cri*~~
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Warnings:**   
>  _Sexual content. Possible OoC. Unbetaed. I have no idea how this happened._   
> 

****

_Gif by tumblr user[shaka-obsession](https://shaka-obsession.tumblr.com/post/165509080162/from-1987-to-2015) _

**A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex):**

  * Despite his serene appearance, how collected he acts around others, and the way he carefully reins in his emotions to the point he may come off as cold and detached, Shaka can be surprisingly caring and soft with you after an intimate session between the sheets.
  * Considering he would only do it with someone he deeply cares about and that it’s not a decision he’d take lightly (people just assumed he was asexual until they learned about you and then were confused as heck), you have to mean a lot to him.
  * So of course he wants to share the warm afterglow of lovemaking with you, lying together in complete bliss.
  * He may not be very talkative afterwards, but don’t take it as a sign he is troubled or displeased about something. Your most recent experience is still sinking in his mind and he’s not used to feeling so many strong emotions at once.
  * Little actions such as playing with your hair, kissing your forehead, letting you snuggle against him, or draping a protective arm around you to bring you closer, are ways in which he would show his affection.
  * He’d also like to make sure you’re both clean and refreshed before a good night’s rest so don’t be upset if he scoops you up in his arms and takes you straight for a warm bath. 
  * Just let him pamper you while he’s in the mood for some touching and cuddling ;)



**B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s):**

  * Not actually a favorite part of his body, but he likes it when you gently run your fingers or place feathery kisses across his abdomen. If you tease him and “innocently” draw closer to his cock, he’s going to have hard time resisting you (no pun intended :v) and may turn the tables on you.
  * Shaka loves everything about you but his favorite part of your body would be your eyes because of the beauty of soul he sees in them. 
  * As a saint who fights for Athena and justice, he knows there is evil in this world but you are a lotus flower growing in the mud. And it’s because of people like you why the goddess he serves believes humanity is worth saving.
  * He can easily get lost in them when he’s making love. It’s one of the few times he wouldn’t want to close his eyes and he would gently encourage you not to break eye contact either. He loves gazing into the depths of your soul as you both reach new heights of pleasure in each other’s arms.
  * Nothing but that moment with you matters to him. When you’re two alone in that room, you’re the only deity he worships in mind, body and soul.



**C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically):**

  * Sorry to break it to you guys, but Shaka wouldn’t do cum play or anything of the like.
  * He’d actually be weirded out if you even suggested the idea to him, and he wouldn’t understand what’s so attractive or exciting about it.
  * He’s a guy who has always been meticulous and methodical in everything he does given the teachings he’s received from his mentor (the Buddha :o). As someone who has engaged in lots of meditation to clear his mind from fears and doubts, personal hygiene and cleanliness are important to him, so he would prefer to keep the mess to a minimum if possible. So no, he isn’t in a hurry to see you doing stuff with his semen.
  * Shaka likes coming inside you. It’s the only place he ever wants to be when he makes love to you.
  * It’s a wonderful, intimate moment and he would hold you tightly against him as your souls mesh together into a single being.



**D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs):**

  * It has never interested him before but, after starting a relationship with you, out of curiosity, he might have read some texts on the subject of erotic love. ~~It was for science, tho!~~
  * Now now, of course he isn’t oblivious to the intimate affairs of couples, and nobody has to explain to him how babies are made. You can rest assured Shaka knows perfectly well how sex works. 
  * He wants to be a better partner for you but, for all his knowledge and wisdom, he’s aware he’s not exactly the most versed man in such matters. 
  * Despite this, Shaka adamantly refuses to ask anyone for advice, so you bet he’s gonna do the research on his own. He can figure this out.
  * Shaka would keep it classy, however. Nothing pornographic or vulgar is acceptable. That’s not how he wants to treat you.
  * Shaka’s approach is purely analytical and educational, and he reads it all with a straight face. The others would never guess what he’s actually up to.
  * It’s a serious matter for him. He wants to make sure he’s got what it takes to make you happy not only on a physical but emotional level as well.
  * In the past, the thought of sex wouldn’t have even fazed him. Shaka cared very little about it and honestly he didn’t see what the appeal was.
  * He still doesn’t much care but when it comes to you, he’s not against the idea. 
  * Fine, he digs it.
  * But he’s a little embarrassed to admit it.
  * As someone who has trained to let go of his attachment for sensual pleasures and desires, it baffled him a little that the thought even crossed his mind.
  * ~~That hasn’t stopped his curiosity for learning more about how to please you.~~



**E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?):**

  * Shaka is a virgin. Don’t @ me. 
  * ~~That’s the real source of his power.~~ Geddit? *fingers guns*
  * On a more serious note, it is no surprise that he’s not very experienced.
  * It’s not that he thinks sex is something dirty or bad per se. He just never had the time or any interest in the pursuit of such trivialities. Lust and sexual craving are not traps he would fall prey to. He devotes himself completely to his duty as a saint of Athena, and so he avoids distractions that would hinder the fulfillment of his mission.
  * You’d most likely get to be the first sexual experience he’s ever had and it’s no simple feat to seduce the man who’s closest to being a god. He believed himself to be above such worldly affairs until he met you and boy…
  * He was wrong once again.
  * Finding ecstasy in your arms is nothing short of divine.
  * Shaka would take his time to be intimate with you, though. He doesn’t do casual sex and needs to be absolutely certain of your feelings for each other first.
  * However, don’t let his virginal status fool you. He has made his research beforehand (see letter D), he has prepared and knows what to do.
  * If he doesn’t get it right the first time he’ll try again and again until he has you writhing in pleasure. His own satisfaction is secondary to yours.



**F = Favorite position (this goes without saying):**

Lotus. ~~I’m sorry for being so cliché OMG.~~

[Pic](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimg-s3.onedio.com%2Fid-5922a77b45070e1d1176dd9b%2Frev-0%2Fw-635%2Flisting%2Ff-jpg-webp%2Fs-2b7786df6895b50f1c441ecb757b4ae9f98c6d91.webp&t=ODVhMDNhYjRhOGJlOTI2MjQwODU3YzdmYjhhN2VlNWQ1NzIzMzIxOCw1Njg3ZGRhNDM5ZTkxZTBjYTA0YTQ1ODEyMGNhMjVhODU0MTZmY2Q3) (NSFW)

  * He spends a lot of time in this position when he meditates, so don’t be surprised if at some point he wants you to sit on his crossed legs and ride him.
  * Shaka would enjoy the intimacy and closeness this position provides. 
  * It’s not a position that allows for frenzied love-making, but that’s precisely why he likes it so much.
  * Buried deep inside your wet core, he can feel your heart beating against his chest in unison with his as he holds you in his protective embrace, and there’s nowhere else he would rather be.
  * He loves it when you shower small kisses on his face and happily surrender yourself to him.



**G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.):**

  * The first times, Shaka would wear a serious expression because he’s concentrating on learning what you like, what makes you tick and curl your toes.
  * He’s studying you not just on a physical level. Intimacy is beyond simple carnal pleasure for Shaka. It’s a matter of spiritual connection.
  * He’ll get more playful and cocky (no pun intended) once he learns how to push your buttons.



**H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.):**

  * He doesn’t have a lot of body hair and always keeps his face clean, shaven and moisturized.
  * His nails are well trimmed. His hair nicely brushed and scented. His body devoid of bad smells. 
  * That being said, he’s not very hairy downstairs (he’s got mostly a patch of soft blond hair), but he keeps things well groomed. Shaka doesn’t like sloppiness.



**I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect):**

  * It’s gentle lovemaking with Shaka and nothing less.
  * However, he can get too caught up in the details and in delivering a good performance that it may be a little difficult for him to really get lost in the moment.
  * He’s too worried about being perfect and bringing you pleasure that he sometimes forgets about the most romantic aspects.
  * Reassuring him he’s doing a good job will put his mind at ease. Be appreciative of his efforts and give him your undivided attention.
  * He’ll be the most doting lover ever because sharing his bed and body with you are very special to him.



**J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon):**

  * Shaka has an unbelievable control over his sexual urges and, even if he’s in a relationship with you, that wouldn’t change a lot.
  * He doesn’t usually masturbate, even when he’s been deprived of your touch for long periods of time (which would be when he’s away on missions for the Sanctuary). He can handle it no problem.
  * That doesn’t mean you’re not on his mind. Shaka always thinks about you with the deepest love and respect.
  * Masturbating can never compare to the bliss he feels when you’re in his arms. It’s just empty pleasure and would leave him even more frustrated, aching for you.
  * He would rather show you how much he loves you and missed you the next time he gets to see you.
  * Mutual masturbation is something he wouldn’t mind doing, if given the chance.



**K = Kink (one or more of their kinks):**

  * In all honesty, Shaka is not overly kinky and he’s perfectly content with vanilla sex.
  * However, he lowkey enjoys being dominated so if you flip him on his back and mount him, he’ll find it a nice game changer.
  * Ride that boy, seriously. He gets off on being a bottom and the sight of you enjoying yourself so much would drive him to the edge.
  * Tease him all you want, deny him release or keep him from touching you, he’ll endure it like a good boy.
  * But if you think you can run the show for too long, get ready because Shaka will get his due.
  * You’ll have to learn you can’t play dirty and expect him to show you mercy.
  * Bad girls like you deserve divine punishment ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)



**L = Location (favorite places to do the do):**

  * He’s a bit old-fashioned, so he prefers the privacy and quiet of his own bedroom. Discretion is Shaka’s middle name.
  * It’s very practical and convenient too.
  * There’s no better place than his bed: clean, fresh, comfortable and quiet. He can relax and get in the mood without worrying about anything else.
  * He also won’t mind doing it on the floor, provided it’s pristine and there’s a plush mat with lots of cushions on it.
  * If he’s in your place, your bed and environment have to be clean and neat or else he’s not going to feel up for any sexy times.



**M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going):**

  * As someone who spends a lot of time inside his head, he needs a stimulating conversation to get him going.
  * It doesn’t even have to be sexual. You could ask him about his life as a saint or engage him in some philosophical talk. He’ll be happy to share his knowledge with you and will be interested in what you have to say.
  * ~~Stroke his ego a little but don’t make it obvious.~~
  * On the other hand, witty banter turns him on, too. He’s got a sharp sense of humor but if you can turn around his jokes and roast him, leaving him speechless, he’ll want to get even through other means.
  * And you can imagine how ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
  * Shaka loves foreplay. The more foreplay you have, the more aroused he’ll be. He can spend hours just kissing, cuddling and touching.
  * A nice bath with him can also get him in the mood. He’ll feel more comfortable if you’re both clean and fresh. It doesn’t matter if you’re about to get dirty again.
  * If during foreplay or sex you whisper sweet nothings in his ear and praise him, that’s a sure way to turn him on. Praise that boy if he’s doing an amazing job, he’ll try to do it even better.
  * On the other hand, don’t be shy to tell him if something isn’t working for you. He’ll know if you’re faking it and that will kill his inspiration. He’ll start doubting himself.
  * He likes it when you talk dirty to him, even if your words make him blush, but refrain from being vulgar. He will find it in bad taste.



**N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs):**

  * Anything that involves humiliation or degradation of you or himself.
  * Any weird kinks.
  * Don’t ask him to get into hard-core BDSM. He won’t do it.
  * Edgeplay. Anything that would hurt you is a big no for him. He loves you too much and wouldn’t bear the thought of bringing any harm upon you even if it’s consensual.
  * He won’t do it in public places.
  * Poor hygiene will definitely turn him off.



**O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.):**

  * He may not be very keen on the idea of oral sex at first, whether it’s giving or receiving. ~~Poor bb is still shy even if he doesn’t want to look like it.~~
  * But he may be open-minded about it once he gets more experience with you.
  * He’ll get there with gentle guiding and reassurance, but don’t rush him if he isn’t ready yet. Let him go at his own pace.
  * Once he gets past his initial shyness, he’ll be more confident to go down on you.
  * He won’t mind receiving but he prefers not coming in your mouth or any other part of your body.



**P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.):**

  * Let’s be honest. Shaka doesn’t fuck. Ever. He’s not gonna rip off your clothes or manhandle you or use you like his plaything. That’s not his style.
  * Don’t get the wrong idea. Despite his cool exterior, he’s still a passionate man. It’s just that his passion burns slower than most.
  * He will take his time to make sure everything’s perfect so you both can take delight in the experience.
  * His mindset is one of enjoying the build up and the journey rather than desperately rushing to his destination.
  * He wants to relish in every kiss, every caress and every sound of pleasure you make, he wants to feel all of you— to reach into your soul.



**Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.):**

  * Quickies aren’t his thing. Shaka’s sex life isn’t very spontaneous, so suggesting him to pull off a fast one isn’t going to appeal to him.
  * He can control his urges and expects you to do the same. He can wait until a more appropriate time for intimacy.
  * Shaka needs preparation to have sex. He wants to be in the right state of mind, he needs to plan the details of that special night with anticipation, he doesn’t want to leave anything to chance or else he’ll find it difficult to be at ease.
  * Let him have it his way, it’ll be worth it.
  * Conversely, you can teach him how to be less uptight and not to fret over being flawless.



**R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.):**

  * Shaka is game to experimenting as long as you talk about it beforehand, but don’t expect him to go outside his comfort zone. It’s a feat in itself that you even managed to get him laid.
  * He prefers sticking to what works for you both, so keep in mind he’s not very adventurous. 
  * But he’ll do his best to please you and will be open to suggestions on how to spicy things up in the bedroom.



**S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?):**

  * It may not look like it but Shaka has a surprising amount of stamina.
  * Though he’s a bit slow to warm up, his passion will burn longer.
  * He won’t tire out easily but if you’re exhausted already he’ll let you rest. If you want to go another round, he’ll be happy to oblige.
  * He can last for a very long time without releasing inside you, but he’s also learned to have orgasms without ejaculating.
  * All that meditation and self control stuff? Well, turns out it’s helped him have a wonderful sex life with you :v
  * Bae can keep going all night long. You’ll sooner get exhausted before he does.



**T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?):**

  * He doesn’t own any toys. ~~The only toys he knows are the ones kids use to play.~~
  * Blindfolds and restraints are okay. He’ll use them on you if that’s what you want.
  * He still prefers simple, intimate, vanilla sex. Less is more for him.



**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

  * Shaka can be a big tease when he wants to but don’t expect him to be very merciful if you provoke him.
  * He loves it when you beg him ~~like a god~~ tho.



**V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.):**

  * He’s not very loud. Shaka is always restrained about how vocal he is, but you’ll definitely hear him sigh often.
  * He prefers listening to the sweet sounds you make.
  * Once he’s close to an orgasm, he can get noisier and will try to muffle his moans by gritting his teeth or kissing you when he can't hold them in any longer.



**W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character):**

  * At times when tending to his garden in the house of Virgo, he’s thought about making love to you under the night sky and among the flowers he’s cultivated.
  * Your hair covered in petals as the light of the universe shines in your eyes is a sight he wants to see in this life.
  * Though maybe he’ll never have the chance to tell you.



**X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes):**

  * Ideal size. Not too big, not too small. Proportional to the rest of this body. 
  * He’s got a pretty cock, honestly. Its texture is silky and when he’s hard it turns a rosy color. 



**Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?):**

  * Shaka’s sex drive isn’t very high actually and, if it’s up to him, he won’t have sex very often. He’s for quality before quantity.
  * You may start wondering when was the last time you even had intimacy.
  * ~~Don’t be surprised if it’s been 84 years.~~
  * He might as well look at the calendar and think “we haven’t done it in a while, next week may be a good time to get it on”.
  * His training taught him not to grow attached to his desires and he’s tremendously disciplined at that.
  * It doesn’t mean he doesn’t have sexual desires. He just doesn’t let them control him and is not animalistic about them.
  * Sex isn’t the most important aspect to have a fulfilling relationship. It’s just the icing on the cake, so to speak.
  * What truly matters is the emotional bond you two have forged. 
  * You’re not an object for him.
  * He can live happily without any kind of sexual intimacy if that’s what you want. He won’t love you any less for it and you’ll never hear complaints or reproaches from him.
  * Shaka doesn’t feel guilty about wanting to make love to you. Just don’t expect him to be a sex beast ready to pounce on you any time. That won’t happen.
  * Shaka would have no problem if you have a higher sex drive than he does. He’ll strive to make you happy. 
  * If you take the initiative and try to get in his pants, as long as he’s in a private and comfortable environment where he can let go, he’ll give in. Otherwise forget it.
  * Plan ahead if you intend to get naughty with him. Shaka will appreciate the thoughtfulness.
  * Just don’t take advantage of him because as much as he enjoys sleeping with you, he’ll quickly get bored if all you think about is undressing him when you’re with him.
  * Don’t reduce him to a sex object for your personal gratification, he won’t be comfortable with it. Respect and love him like he does with you. 



**Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards):**

  * Shaka doesn’t fall asleep immediately.
  * He likes cuddling after making love.
  * He may have his eyes closed but he’s still awake and he’s listening to your every breath, your heart beating, he’s basking in the warmth of your gentle and blissful cosmos.
  * He can’t believe he has the most wonderful person in the world by his side.
  * Even if you both know it may not last, that the next holy war approaches fast and he’ll have to fight, you’ve made peace with it. You accept what the future holds in store for both.
  * However, that thought still keeps him awake at night.
  * But he’ll never tell you. He’ll just kiss your forehead and stroke your hair until you’re fast asleep.



* * *

_Well, that’s it. I can’t believe I did this. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed (?_


End file.
